Wake Me Up
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Song fic to Wake Me Up When September Ends.


Wake me up

By: Warrior Vampire

Disclaimer: Do not own song or Naruto.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Sakura stood watching as the people filed up to say there last respects to the hero of Konoha. It was early September that he had once again gone out to look for there wayward teammate. He hadn't returned. 

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

She remembered the day she had found out. The team that had been sent to search for him came back with not one body but two. They had been found side by side. She had almost smiled. Those two together till the end. Even after seven years they were still best friends. It seems Naruto would die before his time just as his father had. They said that Naruto had been alive when they were found. He had smiled. She knew his last words would always be remembered by her and everyone else who knew him. 

"I always thought I would die alone. Leave it to the Teme to prove me wrong. We're together. As we always will be." He had died happy. Now however every one who had ever known him stood here in tears as he was honored. The villagers realized now what they had missed all along.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

She couldn't help but let out a tiny sob. It had started to rain. It seems that even the sky wept for the loss of Naruto. The boy who shined brighter than the sun. Konoha's own fallen star. The stars had finally taken back what was theirs. Sasuke and Naruto. The children of the sky. Brothers. The rest of what was left of the blonde's friends were filled with pain. The rain fell on them drenching them even more as the realization hit. Naruto was gone. The boy who had become a man before their eyes. The person who had made them who they all were would not get to see them become even better. It was to horrible to grasp.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

She couldn't keep herself from remembering the days when they had all been together. 

Flashback--

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!"

"Hn. Dobe." 

"Teme!" 

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"I'll get Sasuke back if it's the last thing I do! That's a promise!"

"BELIEVE IT!"

End Flashback--

Gods she missed him.

_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

It had been such a good month but now she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She missed them both so much. She missed how they were. The innocent air about Naruto and the brooding childishness of Sasuke. The had been children. It only took one day to lose that though. That day in the Valley of the End. She had lost them both. Now she can never get them back. Now they had both died by the others hand.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends._

The bells tolled out the time telling her and the others that they had been standing in the rain for hours. They just wished that they could have the light back. Naruto was the light. He was like the sky in spring with his sunny hair and baby blue eyes. They wanted that back. Why couldn't this be a dream.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again _

_Becoming who we are_

How did this happen. How did they lose them? The rain poured down harder than ever as if with every moment of their increased pain it to felt the despair. What would they do without the golden sky child. How could Konoha still exist without him. Without the sun how did the earth survive?

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

They couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. That Naruto wasn't meant to be so silent, so still. He wasn't meant to be... dead. They knew that he was supposed to be there, because face it. How do you forget life with Naruto and move on?

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Naruto was to innocent to die. The people who loved him can only stand in the rain beside her. Tears of grief poured down their faces. This had to be a dream a nightmare. Naruto can't die.

_Like my fathers com to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up when September ends_

She couldn't think anymore. Her mind was numb. He was so young. October tenth he would have just been twenty. Twenty years. Almost the same age as his father too. That was even more sad. He had never told anyone his true identity. They had all learned the truth from Tsunade. She was still crying and drinking.

_Wake me up when September ends_

Why did he have to leave? Why did they never know? What was the truth? 

_Wake me up when September ends_

Please let us wake up. Wake me up. Please!

**AN: Wow that was umm... depressing. I'm not sure why I wrote this but if you've read any of my other stuff then you know a lot of my works seem to be like this. Oh well, I hope it's good at least. **


End file.
